Baby Barked !
by Angel-Of-Death-136
Summary: Emily has her first childern but has a surprise when she finds out a certain vampire is after her not Bella. what will happen to the babies and what happens to Sam in all of this Rated T for some bad language in future chapters
1. Babies!

Baby Barked!

"AAARRRRHHH!" The pain was unbearable. Sam tried to soothe me with his deep husky voice; I was in too much pain to think about what he said. "Sam," I said through gritted teeth. "I love you honey but if you touch me again I will personally castrate you." I screamed to him. He just backed away, slowly, cupping his balls."That's it one more push and your first baby will be born." Carlisle smiled at me wait did he say first? "WAAA!" I heard my angel cry I was tired. And Sam ran out of the room shouting "I'm a dad" followed by cheers from the boys. "Now Emily you need to focus on your breathing," Carlisle smiled "You've had one child three more to go-"  
"WHAT!" three more how did this happen?  
"Yes you are having quadruplets."  
"This is not the time to joke Carlisle!" I yelled at him  
"I'm quite serious," His face said it all. I'd experienced pain before but nothing compared to this "Okay Emily we need you to push."  
"!" Tears streamed down my face. I hated this Sam was looking around trying to help but just sitting at the far end of the room. "Damn you Sam Uley this is the last we share a bed together!" He just nodded as he seemed not to be able to talk and let his head drop. He looked up when he heard the cries of two more babies they were all messy but they were beautiful little darlings.

After what seemed like days Carlisle finally said "One more push." "All I remember was a sharp pain before I saw black.

#

I woke up to hear voices. I couldn't make out who was talking but what stuck out was "Will she be alright?" would who be alright? Are my babies ok? My eyes snapped open. "Where are my babies?" I panicked went to sit up but was pushed back down by my cousin Leah "Em calm down they're fine you have three boys and a little girl." I looked around the room to see Sam, Jacob, and Paul holding three bundles and rocking them Seth was sat at the end of the bed smiling to me. I saw Sam and could tell he was a natural father he looked up from the bundle he was holding and walked over to me smiling. "Hey beautiful." He cooed and kissed my forehead. He sat next to me silently as his eyes wondered to a cot at the end of the bed "What's wrong are the babies ok?"  
"The boys are a lively lot they won't keep still at all. Here's the first born," He smiled gently passed me the Baby in his arms. He was so much like his farther you could see Sam in him; I was glad Sam was perfect. The baby had big brown eyes and thick black hair he smiled at me, "Hello baby I'm your mummy." I cooed my first little angel. He was a Patrick, "Patch" for short. "Hello Patch," he snuggled up as close as he could to me. "Do you like that name?" everyone smiled. I looked up to Sam "What do you think is he a Patch?"  
"Yeah he is Em." Sam just smiled he was a proud father. I held Patch for about half an hour, before he finally fell asleep. Sam had him and put him in a cot near the bed "I was wondering when he'd fall asleep he's been awake looking for you." Sam smiled I couldn't help smiling back Paul practically ran over to the bed as he saw my hands were now free he was grinning like mad "This," He said passing me my next little boy "Is the little terror Popeye."  
"That is not his name Paul," Sam looked at him sternly but as he looked upset I smiled as Sam had said "His name is Max." Paul just smiled back, I was so happy to see my little family together, well my big family. Max had big blue eyes like my grandmother and light brown hair he was so beautiful they all were I could just stay like this forever. Seth went running over to Jacob who was deep in thought still rocking one of my babies "Hey earth to Jacob." He snapped out of his thoughts suddenly and looked at the baby in his arms. "Your mum will be so proud of you when she sees you he whispered to the baby. We all laughed as he blushed when he realised he was being watched. "Hey Em I didn't know you had woken up," He smiled to me walking over to the nearest chair by the bed. "You've been out for a while." I held Max before he too went to sleep. Then Seth had him for a while complaining he didn't get to hold any of them, once Seth had calmed down enough from moaning I passed Max to him asking Leah to keep an eye on Seth for me.

Jacob looked up at me and smiled "He's asleep." I nodded to him and gestured for him to pass my little boy to me. He handed me my third little angel, he was truly beautiful his hair was black and had a cute button nose which reminded me of Sam's baby photo's he slowly opened his black eyes and I saw a little smile forming "Hello sweetie did you have a nice sleep?" I cooed it was all I could do my smile must have so big some of the guys just laughed I looked up with a questioning look on my face "What's so funny?"  
"Well Em you always said you never wanted kids and you seem to be happy with four all at once what made you change your mind?" Paul grinned  
"That was before I could think about it properly and then when I found out I was pregnant I was fine with it." I looked at them all they just all seemed very happy  
"It's a god job you changed your mind you're great as a mum." Sam kissed my forehead and snatched my little boy off me I felt hurt but then I saw him shine with pride and he held his boy "This one is Joe because he always sleeps." We all laughed, I was suddenly really excited about seeing my little girl I started bouncing and grinning when people noticed my clapping my hands. They all gave me strange looks but I didn't care i knew the cot at the end of the bed held my little girl. So I didn't wait ask I just got up out of bed and walked to the cot when I was stopped by Paul Quill and Leah. "I want to see my little girl." I stamped my foot like an annoyed school girl "Did you just stamp your foot?" Paul asked I scowled at him and tried to get past but Leah took me by the arm and sat me on the bed. "You need to know something before you see your girl," She paused and I panicked was she alright? Was it serious? Would I be able to treat her like a normal child? Sam Felt my panic and was by me in an instant hugging me and rubbing soothing circles into my hand "She's fine Em it's just when she was born she um, smelt that a vampire was in the room and kind of phased as she was born and won't phase back." What? My baby was already a wolf? I couldn't believe it, it was too soon


	2. Surprize!

**Hi everyone! Just a quickie, thanks for all the reviews and I was helped in the creating of these first two chapters by nessiejadexx enjoy! Liz ^_^**

"Em wake up; wake up it's ok." Leah was looking worried I wanted to know why my girl was a wolf and not human like my boys. I tried to look up and see my little girl and I saw a bundle of scarlet fur and bright green eyes. She looked beautiful I loved her already and I could name her that instant, Layla.

Layla's POV

I smelt a something foul and cold air hit me. Something in me said kill. I get picked up by a woman who smelt sickly I looked around and people around me are worried. Why do they look at me like that? I know I've just appeared out of my mummy but still.

Where is mummy? I heard her cries but they are silent now. What is she doing? A man and woman walks out and the evil stench leaves thank God. A man turns into a fluffy thing and I hear _hello baby I'm your daddy. _I nodded back in reply followed by _what was that evil stench? Why are people giving me funny looks?_ I could hear everything and soon learnt that I looked like my daddy at the moment but I couldn't change back why? _That's what I would like to know missy. _I let out a giggle but it was a whine instead. What was wrong with me? I'm so sad I just want to see mummy. Daddy leaves me and becomes a man again he picks me up and put me down to see mummy she looks tired so I sleep for a while.

Emily's POV

Her eyes were amazing and her fur I could not get over I loved her already "Hello sweetie," I stroked her head as she stared into my eyes. I could hear her purring "I'm your mummy." I got a little bark in reply as if she knew who I was already. I loved this my family may have its problems but nothing stops me from loving each and everyone.

**Sorry it's very short not had much time lately and it seems to end naturally anyway but I'll update soon as the holidays are here Yay! Please review I need them Reviews are like food the more you have the happier you will become  
Liz ^_^**


	3. Human

**A/N hi everyone so sorry for taking so long to update but here I am now and I will try to update regularly from now on so enjoy! Liz ^_^**

Emily's POV

After three days I was let out of hospital with all of my darlings but there was still the problem of Layla she still hadn't managed to phase back it was like she didn't feel safe Sam told me she had smelled that Carlisle was a vampire and had noticed and did not trust her surroundings it was strange. We got home and were welcomed by all the guys who had redecorated the bedrooms so the boys would all share one room and a spare room had been converted into Layla's room it was covered in flowers. It had been painted green with giant flowers all over the room it truly was beautiful the cot was beige the back of her door had a Quileute symbol amongst the flowers it represented freedom and to finish it off all of her clothes were in some varnished wooden draws the boys' room was painted in blue and white with old Quileute symbols around the room with green cots and a wooden dresser full of clothes for them.

We threw a party for the babies arrival which lasted until seven that night and my darlings were in bed asleep it was nice to see everyone there including Bella Swan she seemed happy to see me and the kids. She seemed to be getting on really well with Embry I think something might be going on between them after that jerk Edward Cullen had left on day after her birthday in the forest. It was ten at night and the last of the people had just left I walked into our bedroom and collapsed on the bed I felt the bed bounced as Sam jumped on next to me. "It's nice to finally get some time to ourselves isn't it?" His voice very suggesting I looked at him. He was grinning and his eyes had gone dark I knew what he was thinking and it had been nine months so his patience had finally disappeared "Sam Uley what are you suggesting?" I asked in mock surprise as he moved closer to me "Let me show you." He kissed me with so much passion and wanting it was clear as out tongues danced around each other's fighting for dominance. I suddenly had lost my clothes and Sam's his I heard them fall on the floor and well the rest you can figure out.

It felt good to wake up the next morning in my own bed with a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around me then next morning "Good morning." Sam purred into my ear I had to giggle. Then I heard one of the kids crying. I got up put my dressing gown on and walked into the boy's room. It was Patch. He was the attention seeker out of the four "Hello Patch did you sleep well?" I cooed I picked him up and saw the other two stir "Sam can you come in here honey I need a hand." Sam walked in wearing some cut off shorts and picked up Max and Joe they looked around towards me and Patch "Hello my angels did you sleep ok?" They both made a small smile they looked adorable. I felt something soft brush against my leg then a small yelp. It was Layla I picked her up with my free hand and she nuzzled my hair "How are you this morning?" Sam rubbed Layla's ears she made a little bark it was adorable we walked into the kitchen with them Layla had decided to run ahead of us we found Paul, Quill and Seth in there waiting for us "You kept us waiting long enough and last night was not nice for the children." Quill said looking at us Sam turned red and I just laughed Quill was a cheeky bugger "We had every right thank you very much, the kids won't remember anything and this is not your home so if you do want breakfast here in the future I would keep comments like that to yourselves." I said and gave Patch to Seth and started making breakfast for us and I knew the others would be arriving soon.

I made a huge fry up for everyone as the rest of the boys arrived pretty quickly Bella came too hand in hand with Embry I just knew he had imprinted on her they looked great together. "Hey Bella," I smiled and gave her a hug "How are you? It's been a while."  
"Yeah I'm fine. Um Em can I talk to you for a moment," she looked a little nervous I nodded and lead her to Layla's room who soon followed us girls in. "What happened with Layla?" I knew she was going to ask "She smelt Carlisle when I gave birth to her and phased and won't change back but that's not all you want to tell me is it?" She nodded but went white  
"Carlisle's here in Forks," I nodded she muttered "Shit" under her breath but I ignored it and she then carried on with what she was going to say "Embry imprinted on me." She looked a little nervous as to what I would say but I just squealed and hugged her "I knew it!" I laughed and started jumping up and down on the spot clapping my hands she joined in and both just laughed when Sam and the others came running in with all the screaming we did thinking we were under attack. It was the best news of the week and Bella soon moved in with Embry.

Sam had to go to work most mornings so I had the kids they were growing fast and after about a month the boys started slowing down in their growth but Layla was the same. I have a surprise for Sam when he comes home this afternoon. I waited for him to come in I smiled as he called "Honey I'm home." As he usually did  
"Sam baby could you come into Layla's room for me?" I was with all the kids sitting on the floor with my back to the door they had managed to sit up properly but I still held Layla in my arms and when Sam walked he gasped as he saw Layla. I giggled "When I put Layla down for a nap she was in wolf form but when I went to wake her she was in human form." I told him his eyes were glazed with tears he looked so happy Layla had waist length red hair and bright green eyes I passed her to him as he sat down things were more perfect than before. I didn't really care what was going to happen in the future things were going to be alright as long as we were all together. But things were soon to change sooner than I wanted them to.

Da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
What's lurking in the shadows for Emily and the babies?  
What will happen to them?  
Review and find out.  
Liz ^_^


	4. Shocks

A/N Just a quickie to answer Twihard Vampire's question about Layla's red hair it's from an ancestor sorry I forgot to mention. Enjoy the chapter ^_^

Emily's POV

The next day I received a letter which read;

Don't get too cosy with your pathetic life things are going to change Emily.  
Be careful where you go and where the babies are in the mean  
time because they'll be mine and you'll be gone for good.  
V  
P.S. I know where you live so don't think you can hide and  
running would be very foolish it would just make it easier for me to get you and the babies

I screamed when I read it and ran to the phone to phone Sam he had to go to work early because of some problems the garage was having someone had broken in and cleaned the place out so he needed to but some knew things and clear the mess up. "Hello Last Chance garage-"  
"Sam I've just had a letter saying someone's going to take the babies." I sobbed into the phone I curled up into a ball on the floor not taking my eyes off the babies playing on the living room floor. "Emily listen Paul and Leah are on their way around know don't worry. I'll be home as soon as possible." He hung up and Leah came running into to room and hugged me as I cried not being able to stop myself. "Emily are you alright?" she asked I just shook my head and showed her the letter "Whoever came up with this shit will be sorry Em they'll regret it." She was angry and Layla came crawling up to me I just picked her up and held her close to me "Em sit on the couch." Paul tried to get me up but I just shook my head. I needed Sam wanted him to tell it would be ok but he wasn't here I just got up and went to the boys knowing I would look after them better if I was closer to them I just sat tears running down my face I wasn't moving from my kids until I knew they were safe. I just huddled them near me and sat there waiting.

The door burst open and I soon felt Sam's strong arms wrap around me "Shh Em it's alright I'm here no one will take the babies." He rocked me until I calmed down I wouldn't let Layla go even when Sam tried to take her off me. I wasn't going to let go of them. Whoever had sent this letter was serious I just knew and I knew it wasn't going to be the end this was the beginning of problems.

That day Sam never went back to work he told me that the letter had a vampires scent on it and he wasn't going to leave me on my own until it was all cleared up. That night I moved the cots into my room and placed them by the bed so we could get to the babies and I knew they were safer here than in their rooms. That's how we stayed for the next two weeks until a second letter arrived saying:

We haven't forgotten you Emily we are watching you and involving your  
precious family in this was very foolish; be warned your life will  
end. Those children will be raised to kill and you can't  
and won't stop it.  
V

This time Sam was there he said that the scent was familiar but from where he could not remember. This worried me more then another came a week later saying:

We are watching you  
V

More came week after week and then we learned to ignore them. It had been almost twelve months since they first started so I moved the cots back to their original rooms the babies were all walking and talking Layla had become a feisty little madam and Patch joined in with her making mischief wherever they went Joe and Max on the other hand thought best to behave and when they thought I wasn't looking try and take from the cookie jar. It soon became full of adorable laughs and I was forever taking photos of them all. Sam was working normal hours again and people were always popping in.

#

Bella and Embry had got married and we found out yesterday Bella was pregnant which was brilliant news; she regularly came around to play with the kids and to give me a hand with the cooking for all the boys. Today she had came around and Max and Joe went running to her they both looked like their dad "Hi Emily," She smiled as she walked in and smiled as the boys went to her "Hello Max hello Joe how are you?"  
"Great!" they both said in unison and hugged her. I felt left out Layla had picked up on it and came running to me and jumped into my arms "I love you mummy." She smiled I had to laugh and told her I loved her too. It was all perfect Bella had been left alone by all the vampires when they moved back to Forks. The letters still continued but no action was taken towards so Sam now thought nothing of them, but I had a gut feeling that they were waiting for something and then they would act. "Are you ok Emily?" Bella asked looking worried  
"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking how the boys looked a lot like Sam."  
"You're right and Layla looks just like you but with different eyes and hair colour." Bella smiled I had to at that also. We talked all morning and she told me of how she was sure it was a little boy she was having. They had started decorating a spare room in their house for the baby the walls were painted blue and yellow with clouds on the ceiling things were going well and they were just going to buy clothes when the baby was born to be sure. Sam walked in but it was only until he wrapped his arms around me I knew he was even here I jumped as I felt him chuckle behind me.

"Hi Sam." Bella smiled Embry walked in after Sam knowing Bella would be here. They hugged and kissed like always  
"Ewe stop it will you some of us think that's gross!" Seth moaned as he walked in. We all laughed at him we couldn't help it. He always said the same thing and he will until he imprints Leah imprinted on a guy called Eric who lived in Forks she was never happier everyone noticed the difference.

Things were never better the Cullen's were allowed on our land and vice versa but the treaty was still in place o they often visited Bella a new vampire had joined the clan her name was Janet she was visiting with the Cullen's later as it was cloudy. I got some muffins out of the oven I had been baking and I was ambushed by a lot of hungry people. I made sure that Bella had first pick and then the rest were soon eaten by the others.

A/N Aaaaaaaaaaah things are looking fine but are they?  
Review and find out.  
Liz ^_^


	5. The Threat

The babies were now eighteen months and full of life I was settling the boys down for a nap when it happened. Sam was at work and everyone else had gone to the beach, I had decided to have a nice relaxing day for me and the kids. I had just put Patch into his cot and had Layla cuddling to my side the others had just been put in bed when I heard a door slam open. A wild wind raced through the house it couldn't have been Sam, it was half an hour early for it to be him. My thoughts went back to the letters, it was today, and when everyone was away they had decided to strike.

I shut the door and reached for my phone to try and give Sam a text when I saw the silver door knob turn slowly. I froze. I didn't know what to do I looked around for anything that could help me but to no avail. All I could do was stare at the door, as it slowly, opened. I braced myself for everything but what walked through the door.

I knew the creature instantly. She flaming red hair, deep crimson eyes, extremely pale skin – Victoria. I always thought she was after Bella and then had given up when she saw, Bella had moved on from Edward. "Hello Emily," she said in her child-like voice "How are you and your children?" she drawled giving me a smile that told every instinct in my body tell me to take the children and run but I needed to stall her so Sam could see her. "Yes thank you Victoria I am my children are fine," I said stiffly "I am I right to presume it has been you who were sending the letters?" I needed to know  
"Clever girl, you're not just an ugly scarred Quileute you have brains," she took a step towards us but I held my ground "You made a wise decision to stay silent about your obvious concerns and to stay right where you were. May I?" she asked holding her arms out for Layla who wrinkled her nose at Victoria before screaming at the top of her voice  
"NO! VAMPIRE !" Victoria just gave a harsh laugh  
"I see this one already knows about me. But I'm guessing the others don't so I'll just hold one of them instead," then she roughly pushed me aside and picked up Patch who started yelling until Victoria covered his mouth with her hand. "They are noisy; tut tut Emily I really thought they would be much better behaved towards others after all you _should_ have raised them to understand respect." She said slowly giving me a death glare this just made me angry  
"Maybe they just know not to trust you Victoria. What are you doing in my house while we are talking about me?" I demanded she just looked from Patch to me  
"I am here because I want your babies for my own to raise them and train them to fight for me when I want them to and how I want them to but I'm only telling you this because I'm going to kill you now, you have always in the way of my plans so to make sure you aren't again this is the last time you will see me. You've lived for too long getting in my way and I kill all those in my way," She put Patch down as Layla shimmied down my leg to get to her brothers this only made the ice queen smile "You see even your children know you're a lost cause and have left you."  
"They know where it is safe and will _not_ go with a sour faced bitch like you!" I said in a raised voice my temper now showing. I was not afraid of her. "What I want to know is what gives YOU the right to burst into my house touch MY children then say that they are YOURS and that I am just in the way so you can kill ME?" I yelled in her face, the smile left her eyes darkened colour and her face radiated hate all she said very calmly "Goodbye Emily." She stalked towards me like a tiger towards it's' prey but I didn't fear her. I accepted I was going to die; I had been here before when Sam had lost his temper and scarred me so I just shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

Then I heard four ripping noise and a shriek of terror before an ear splitting scream I opened my eyes and could not believe what I saw...

**Sorry it's really short and for the cliffy but I have been on a downer for a while now so I'm picking myself back up slowly and trying to update stories **_**please**_** be patient.  
Thank you for all your reviews I want seventeen reviews before I carry on with the next chapter and then the end to Baby Barked!  
Liz ^_^**


	6. The End

Previously  
_I accepted I was going to die; I had been here before when Sam had lost his temper and scarred me so I just shut my eyes and took a deep breath._

_Then I heard four ripping noise and a shriek of terror before an ear splitting scream I opened my eyes and could not believe what I saw...  
__

Slowly and unsurely my eyes opened to see four wolves in the room one red (Layla) two brown and the other black they were on top of Victoria the two wolves were biting their way through her arms it shocked me at how violent they could be as babies. Layla was busy ripping out Victoria's hair and the black one (I had a feeling it was Patch) was tearing his way through her neck.

Victoria was screeching through it all but it gave me the chance to get my phone I ran into the living room I dialled Sam and he soon picked up "He-"  
"Sam I'm in trouble Victoria is here and wants to take the babies please get here soon I need your help." I gushed out  
"OK I'll b-" the phone suddenly was snatched from my ear and I was slammed against the wall. Victoria had managed to throw my darlings off of her to stop me making the call. "You really are stupid aren't you," she hissed she had a mangled body with hair missing and an arm missing but she didn't seem to care at that moment "You think he will help you but you'll be dead and the babies will be gone before he returns you know that don't you?" She ran at me and grabbed my hair so I could face her. I was in so much agony but my babies came first I didn't care about myself there were more important things to worry about "You don't get it do you?" I whispered to her "I am stronger than you because I can love. You may kill me, break my bones and God knows what else but you will never harm my children because I will not let you I will forever haunt you if you kill me because my spirit will never go away only my body."

I got up. Finally with strength which I didn't realise I had and pushed her hand away from my head she seemed startled at this so I punched her square in the jaw. I heard a crunch but I didn't care anymore if I was going out I was going out fighting. She soon retaliated and threw me once again across the room I hit the coffee table and heard it smash beneath me it was agony as I felt the wood splinter into my back, neck and shoulder. Then I panicked. I felt blood soaking up the back of my shirt. I tried to get back up and saw her eyes. They were a dark crimson. She was hungry.

I saw venom dribbling out of her mouth and she slowly stalked over to me with a sadistic smile on her face. "It's funny how this all turned out because you're going to be my next meal just remember that will you?" her childlike voice full of hate and coldness she picked me up so I was standing and then she showed her teeth to me and went for my neck before whispering "Goodbye Emily." This really was the end I felt her sharp teeth pierce my neck and everywhere went black...

Sam's POV

I just got a phone call off Em Victoria was at my house at this very moment I raced off and called the guys they were on their way too – she wouldn't escape with her life. I had no plan but I knew that I must save my Em at all costs. I finally reached the house the others were their too. The door had been thrown off the hinges and I looked inside to see that blood-sucking bitch draining the life out of Emily. I dived for the leech. She soon let go of Em and Leah took her outside probably to get her to a hospital. Then the whore faced me "Well, well, well aren't you handsome? It's too late for your wife but come me I'll make it alright." She practically sang giving me the most disturbing smile of the century.  
"Where are my children?" I demanded  
"They are having a nap in their rooms just like good little puppies." She retorted shit they had phased but why so early? It really bothered me.  
"If you've hurt them I swear I'll-"  
"Don't worry why would I hurt them when I want them for myself to train to fight for me? Now wouldn't that be silly?" that the final straw I lunged for her taking her to the floor with ease I punched in the face and saw her jaw and nose deform. "Let's take this outside shall we? We'll make a mess of the carpets." Smiled and threw me out of the front door and I hit a tree nearby which soon smashed.

That was my time to phase she we were both outside now she ran to the woods but the pack had set a perimeter around the house and soon stopped her. I jumped into the air and landed on her back taking off her only arm with a terrible screeching sound. "You'll pay for that mutt!" and she headed straight for me _NOW! Form a circle around her so she can't get away!_ I commanded the pack they all followed the instruction as I went straight for her we both collided but I got to her leg faster than she could get to me. I had more experience than her and she was going to see that. I tore her leg off so she fell and the quickly the other. Venom oozing out of her like she was a fountain "Kill me then you win but you'll regret it." She said flirtatiously which made me get even angrier. But I phased back into my human form I was going to do this as a man. I walked over to her not bothered I was naked and grabbed her mangled head. "This is the end for you bitch." I spat and I pulled her head off her last expression was smiling as I tossed her head away. The others had started to create a fire and were burning the remains. I looked inside the house and found the babies in human form with a few cuts on them "Oh come to daddy my sweethearts," I cooed they crawled over to me slowly as I picked them up "It's ok the evil has passed you can sleep uncle Embry and Paul will stay with you I have got to see mummy she got hurt too." They all under stood and I helped each into their cots but Layla wouldn't leave Patch so they went to sleep hugging one another.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and called Leah looking around while the phone rang there was mess everywhere but only blood where the coffee table had shattered "Hey Sam Emily's in surgery at the moment she has some deep rooted wood in her back, shoulder and neck from when she must have landed on the coffee table." She said as she picked up  
"I'm on my way I'll see you in a few moments." I hung up and saw Embry Paul and Quill still here  
"Can you keep an eye on the kids I need to see Emily?"  
"Yeah"  
"Sure"  
"No Problems" the three answered I got in my car and headed straight for the hospital.

It took half an hour to reach it but when I got there Leah came running up to my in tears I hugged her "Hey It's alright she be fine calm down Leah." She walked me to where Emily was  
"Carlisle's in there; he said she's lost a lot of blood and will need to stay in for a while."  
"Ok he knows what he's doing." We waited for what seemed like days until Carlisle came out  
"Emily's doing fine she'll need a few days in here just to be sure but she will need lots of rest apart from the splinters she had, there was signs of a broken hand, a few broken ribs and the bite wound to her neck but I have sorted them so she will need a lot of rest for the next few months just until she is fully recovered." I nodded and he showed me to where she was. It broke my heart to see her. She was still under the anaesthetic but she had bruises forming on her arms and face. She had gauze over her neck where the wound was and she lay on her side I looked over and saw lots of gauze patches over her back with bruising over her back also. We waited for about an hour before she awoke. I reached over to her she looked so tired "Hey gorgeous how are you feeling?" I kissed her cheek  
"Really sore and tired." She whispered hoarsely before slipping into sleep I felt a sharp stab of pain in my heart I should have been there for her and took those letters seriously then we would have been prepared for that slag's attack on my Em but it wouldn't happen again that I will swear upon. I swear it with my life...

Oh dear Emily has taken a battering hasn't she? Well things are going to get better from now on the worst is over  
I'm soooooooo sorry it has taken me a while to update my Nan recently died and it has finally sunk in so  
I've had troubles coping with anything. Thank you readers without you I would have no excuse to carry  
on writing review and tell me what you think the story is nearly over I hope you all enjoyed it  
and I will update soon  
Liz ^_^  
x


	7. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone thank you all readers of Baby Barked! For reading it and reviewing they have really been appreciated so thank you again here it is the final chapter of Baby Barked let's see what you think enjoy!  
Liz ^_^

Prologue 20 years later  
Emily's POV

It took about a year for me to recover fully from my injuries but now everything truly was perfect no one else gave us grief and Max and Joe imprinted! I had to laugh when we found out Joe imprinted on one of Bella's little girls Anica they got on really well and were regularly visiting each other. Max had imprinted on a half vampire half human named Marcie who was more human so she could age so they could stay together permanently. Layla and Patch preferred to keep to themselves. They thought nothing much about the opposite sex but that was all to come.

They all graduated school four years ago and I feel they are the new generation of protectors for our tribe. Things are going really great Sam spent more time with me and less as a wolf so now he's started to age and has passed the controls to Layla so she is now Alpha wolf. They all help out at the garage and that will probably be passed down through the family.

Patch has grown into a strong mature young man Layla a beautiful young woman and I don't think a vampire could match her beauty. As for Max and Joe they now looked identical so it was hard trying to distinguish between them but I knew how to get the right one I would always shout Anica's here and Joe would soon come running. And for Max Marcie's here either way one would come running so they had to do chores instead.

Three months ago Layla and Patch had some good news to share this was it:

_Three months ago_

"Hey Mom," Layla came running in she kept her hair long and didn't really care if she had become a shaggy looking red wolf. "Guess what I imprinted!" She squealed with delight. Well that has made my day  
"Who is he love?"  
"You won't believe me when I say it but I imprinted on my best friend Viktor!"  
"Oh that's wonderful!"  
"He's just come back from three months away to go to Alaska for the summer and when I greeted him it happened and we kissed!" We started jumping up and down hugging each other. Viktor was a tall handsome young man from another tribe around here and Layla and he always got on really well. I always knew they had a spark and I was curious as to what would happen between them. He knew about the wolf legends and figured pretty soon Layla was a wolf but swore to keep the secret and he has.

I figured Patch would soon too there was a new girl in town and I knew she was special, Sam had told me she was an elemental named Jenny. Then Patch came running "I've done it!" he yelled Sam came bounding in too even after twenty years he could still make me breathless he still had his muscles and kept fit so the bedroom department was always good. "What is it son? What have you done?"  
"I've imprinted on Jenny she saw me on the beach and came to talk to me and it happened."  
"That's great sweetie your sister's imprinted too."  
"On who?" Sam and Patch asked in unison  
"Viktor!" she squealed and giggled it was unlike her to but I didn't care.  
"What! No way! I am your brother and I demand you stay away from him!" Patch made a weak attempt to be stern but we all laughed at him so he gave up and joined in on the laughter.

_Present day_

Things were going well and now three months after that conversation Layla is now married and Patch will in about a week's time I love it all and things aren't going to change

The End

A/N: Well that's the end; it probably could have been better but that's stories for you. Thank you everyone for reading the story and all those lovely reviews I've had.  
Thanks  
Liz^_^


End file.
